Digital Damage
by Lucus Masterson
Summary: Tia now 21 tries to find his way through the non digital world.
1. File 1

First and for most thank you for reading, and i do not own any characters, please excuse spelling and grammar I'm not the best. This is homoerotic fiction so you have been warmed. Not suitable for younger uses. Please enjoy.

File One:

Taichi

It's been almost for years since our last adventure and what can I say, I miss it. The digital world was always a big part of my life and I'm lost without it. Slamming my drink down on the bar I decided that it's time to get back to work.

I've worked here at the Gold Star Boys club for almost two years now ever since I came out to my friends and family and dropped out of college. It's steady pay and tending the bar here isn't to hard of work. Plus I get to see my fill of cute boys poring through the door looking for cheap drinks and some one to take them home for a night.

I don't see much of the other the other chaises children anymore. Most are off in college, like my sister Kari. Matt travels a lot for his band. Izzy is off doing some big shout tech mobile thing. How is doing his residency in some hospital across town. The only one I ever see really is TK. Speak of the devil I think raising my eyes to the door as the spunky little blonde passes through the arch way in his tight pants and red flannel button down.

" How's my favorite bartender today?" He says stilling up to the bar placing his hand on his cheek and giving me a small smile.

"Oh the same as always cutie. You know much doesn't change for me around here" I giggle placing the cup I was cleaning down and picking up a new one.

"So what time are you out of here Taichi?" He says pulling himself in the. Once situated he slides closer to me and stars making circles on the bar with his right index finger " Also what do you have planned tonight?"

I smile at him knowing exactly what was on his mind. The some thing that had be on his mind the last few months "Well the next barkeep should be here in about and hour and I have a few thing to do back in the office but that should take about thirty minutes so I'd say about two hours. As for plans I'm sure you've already got something in mind."

"What ever do you mean Taichi?!" He says pulling back and placing his hand on his chest with a facade of shock on his face. " I just thought since Matt is away on a tour that you could come over and spend time with me. It gets so lonely in that apartment all by my self. Plus what if something happens a poor cute boy like my self couldn't defend myself." He leans in placing a finger in my chest and walking it up to my cheek. "I could really use a big strong man to fight if the loneliness and any other creature of darkness that my come knocking at my door"

"You know all you had to ask was for me to come. You know I will always come." I saw kissing him in the forehead.

"It's because you love spending time with me isn't it?" He squalls will a slight blush.

I walk around the bare and embrass him leaning down to whisper in his ear "that and" I slide my hand down around his tight ass. " you've got one of the nices asses this side of the digital world." I say slapping his as before making my way back around the bar. He stands there blushing before I speak tomboy again. "Know get on kid I'll be over in a few hours."

With my command he turns around absols wlmakes his way out of the bar. I sigh as he leaves, I feel bad for the kid he has know idea what is going on between us. In his mind I'm sure he thinks we are an item, and I do like the kid I just see him in a fuck buddy kinda light. That's all he'll ever be to me.

The hour winds down and the next bar keep comes in for his shit and I go back to the office to make sure Everthing is in order before I head out. Stepping out of the bar into the could April night I start to make my way to Tk and Matt's apartment. Once I arrive at the door I give my usually knocknlettimg Tk knkw it's me and not a stranger or his parents.

After a few moments the cheery young blonde comes to the door innnothimg put and oversized sweater and what apperas to be the tinies par of blue undies he could find. "Taichi come in come watch this movie with me!" He grabs my hand guiding me inside and I can't help but notice the "M" inscribed onto the right cheek of his underwear.

We sit ther for an hour watching one of those awful indie horror films that TK seems to enjoy way to fucking much. About thirty ministers from what I'm hoping is the end I feel Tks head shift in myblad and his hand start to stroke the inner part of my thigh. I look down at him with a devilish grin. "What are you doing down there kid? We are suppose to be watching a movie."

"It's pretty boring I know something else that would be much more fun" he begins to pull at my shorts and starts to rubb the outside of my boxer quickly getting my cock hard. He pulls it out and mulybuncut 6 And a half inch upward curving member plops out in front of him. "Oh Taichi I always for get how beuatiful it is!" He licks the tip of my head.

"Well as long as you don't forget how to use that mouth of yours we will be okay" I smirk forcing my cock into his mouth causing him to gag a bit. He recovered fast are usually l. I pull my shirt off as he pull us down my pants and start to rub my right nipple. He pull of his shirt revealing his tiny slightly toned body before he goes back to work on my throbbing cock. He swirls his tongue around my head sending shiver up my spine as he bobs up and down taking every inch of my cock during each round.

After about ten minutes I pull he up and place him over the arm of the couch pulling his tiny underwear down around his ankles and with one swift motion bury my face into the crack between his to firm buns. He moans out in pleasure as my tongue begins to prob his hole l. Sometime I swear he enjoys this more then my cock.

Get my his hole nice and moist I spit on my cock before shoving my full manhood straight into his cock. He arched back moaning in ecstasy. Taking this moment opportunity i each anround a grab his fully erect fat five inches and begins to pleasure him. Thrusting deeply into him make circles with my head he begins to moan loader and loader clause me to get more and more aroused. I have almost reache climax when I hear the door open.

With a small creek I see Matt walk in with his guitar around his back. I stop trying to think of a way to hide before he sees us but at the ment TK pusses himself backmon my cock and I can't hold it back anymore and with a load moan echoing through the apartment I shoot my hot-load indside of as he begins to fun shooting all over my hand and the couch.

Matt walk in and smiles "Seems you to are having fun"

"Oh hi brother!" TK beams through staggered breath as my face turns a bright unflattering red. I quickly jolt back pulling my member out of TKs ass, using his underwear on the floors as a desperate attempt to hide my shame. Matt looks at me and laughs.

" Our those mine?" Matt said with a hardy grin pointing at the underwear that are barley covering my cock.

"Yah I've been pretty lax on doing laundry so I barrowed yours. Speaking off which I need those back." He said giggling as he snatched the I swear from my grasp and inning into his bedroom.

" I'm so sorry Matt!" I start to frantically apologize before he flashes his classic bad boy smile, throwing his hand in the air. Damn he still looked as good as always. His tight pants showing of the perfectly sized bulge between his toned thighs. The light blue shirt making his eyes and his noticbly longer hair glow in the dim light of the apartment.

"Taichi there is nothing to apologize for. TK told me all about it. I'm glad he has someone he can trust to help him find his way." He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of soke and two cups from the cabinet, as I pull up my shorts after finding them. " I do ask you one thing though Taichi."

" Sure Matty, you know id do anything for you."

"Oh really anything?" He laughs pouring each of us a drink and hand one to me "just let him down gently when whatever you guys are done doing whatever it is your doing"

" How did you know I was t serious?"

"We might not be as close as we were in the past but I still know you Tai. TK will always be a kid to you and eventually you'll need a man" He finishes his drink and leans back. I watch him as he pulls his shirt off. Lugging all that music equipment around around has done wonders for his body. I start to get aroused.

"Um so how was the tour?" I say taking a drink trying to change the subject.

"Uh the tour wasn't to well received and me and the mates go into it, I think it's better to go solo for a bit and try out some of my more personal stuff."

"Hey I could get you a gig down out the Gold Star! I mean if you don't mind that it a, well you know"

" I just walk in on you plowing into my brother and didn't even bat an eye. I would love it if you could do that tai!" He says with a smile. " now get back to TK there is no point in wasting that" he pokes at my boner.

I get up and make my way to Tks room as Matt makes his way to his. With a sudden thought I go back to retrieve and I notice tht Matt left his shirt in the couch. I go to return his shirt when I notice the door slightly cracked. Peeking in I couldn't believe my eyes.

Matt stood there in front of his mirror and began to to pull his pants down. My eyes wide and his pants slide down revealing a black and red jock strap. He walks over to his bed dude table he pulls two objects out and lays on his bed and the object is now clear. He starts to push a flesh toned dildo in and out of himself. He moans slowly,reaches into his jock and starts to stroke his cicinad I start stroking mine with his shirt. A few minutes pass and see Matt start to arch up his back as I see several milky streams splatter on his chest and I mimic the same in his shirt. Pain icing I throw the shirt in the corner as I run back to Tks room.

TK is lying on his bed past out. I sigh pulling a cover over homand snuggling up swiftly falling asleep.


	2. File 2

File 2

 **Matt**

I open eyes slowly trying to adjust to the morning light. Running my hand across my body I'm come to a weird rough patch near they stomach. Looking over at the dildo that was laying next to me I start to laugh. I walk across my room to a pair of shirts in the corner, slipping them on i waltz into the living room.

Surveying the room I notice my shirt tossed over into the corner. I didn't remember throughing it over there. Picking it up I notice it is kind of sticky. Did I cum in this? It is a possibility I had a few before I came home last night and I hade a pretty tall glass of soke with Taichi last night.

"Hey there bro!" A small sleepy voice peeks out from behind the counter top. TK slinks I'm in his tiny boy shorts rubbing his eyes. "How long do you plan on being around this time." I can hear the concern in his voice. He gets pretty lonely when I'm not around. I'm glad Taichi is around.

"I plan on being here for a while buddy." As soon as the words left my lips I saw Tks face began to glow. Ran over and wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tightly. I heard a creek from across the room and saw Taichi creeping out of Tk's bedroom.

"Oh am I interrupting a brother moment?" he motivated me towards the door "I can go ahead and head out if you want me too" Pullong pans from the cabinet and placing them in the stove a smile at the half naked Taichi. His dark toned body sparkling in the dim lights of the darkened room, making me slight hit under the collar.

" no please stay I was just about to start breakfast." Cracking an egg in to the the pan I noticed Taichi pull up his chair to TK. TK swiftly scoots closet snuggling up to Taichi. At least he had him while I was gone. A few minutes later the president is done and we are all eating and laughing around the table.

"Got any big plans to day bro?" TK says stuffing his face full of eggs and rice. He always was a messy eater and I have no idea where he got his manners from. I sigh before answering.

"Well I have to go see Sora today. She's been a bit upset that I havnt been around." I was not looking forward to seeing my girlfriend today. Our relationship has been rock to say the least lately. She's been focusing on her career lately and my mind has be occupied with other things.

"Then later he has to come set up his gig at that the Gold Star." Smiles poking me with his fork and laughing a large hardy laugh. He lives to mess with me, he always has.

"Oh Matty your gonna be playing out at the club? It's not really your scene" he gives me a small wink. I don't think Taichi noticed. I start to turn red before I place my plate in the sink. Taichi soon fallows suit.

"Well I need to cut out." Taichi says stretching showing off every inche if his toned stomach. "I gotta run home and get ready for my shift. Matt if you could be there about three we might be able to get you in tonight." TK starts to cling to Taichi trying not to get him to leave but soon kisses his flight as Tai puts on his shorts and makes his way out of the apartment.

After putting Everthing away I quickly get dress. I need to meet Sora soon and she will be a class A bitch if I make it there in time. As swiftly as humanly possible I got to soars office a few minutes before I was suppose to be there and here secretary let me in.

"Hey there Honey!" Sora said surprisingly cheery. She guided me to the sofa and sat down beside me. " You know I missed you while you were away." I can feel her hand slipping up my leg rubbing against my crotch. She pulls out my cock out from the zipper and begins to suck. After several minutes I'm still not hard.

"Sora please. I think we need to talk"

"About this? I know what to do sweetie." She licks here finger while pulling down my pants. She slides her hand into my underwear and slides her finger into my ass. Soon I am rock hard. With my cock hard she begins to suck. Ten minutes pass and I'm still nowhere near cumming.

" Sora I don't think this is working. Maybe we should stop this.." I take a deep swallow. "And us". She takes my cock out of her mouth, stands up , and turns around.

" please leave and don't come back here." I don't try to protest her. I walk out and start to head twords the Gold Star. It quite a walk from Soras office to the bar. I notice a gay couple strolling down the road. They look so happy living there truth. If only we were all that way.

It's around three and I lug my guitar into the bar. Taichi is standing there cleaning the bar. He smiles my way when I walk in.

"Eh there Matty boy! I'm glad you made it. If you wanna get familiar with the stage you'll go on about nineish!"

"Oh yah that will be great!"

A few hours pass and so do the drinks in my hand. By the time I'm done with my set I'm seven drinks in and notice the red head across the room eyeing more the just my guitar. He taller then I am and quite toned. As I'm wrapping up my chords he makes he way to me. I notice Taichi and TK make there way out of the bar.

"Your music was pretty sweet" the red head said to me with a flashy smile. "Do you think we can get out of here for a moment?" I lol around seeing know one I know and nod.

The red head takes me to the ally behind the bar and pushes me against the wall. He starts to kiss me and I quickly made my way down his body and quickly wipe out his chick and begin sucking. Listening to him moaning I couldn't hold out much longer I need him inside me. I pulled him out of my mouth and pull my pants down turning my head back and using my eyes to beg for his cock. With now hesitation he shoves his hard cock into my ass making me scream. He places his hand over my mouth and start stroking my cock with his other hand before starting starts thrusting.

After a about fifteen minutes i feel his dick pulse realeaing his hot load into my ass. Shorty after I cum all over the side of the bar. Sweating he smiles at my And we say our good byes. I pack up my stuff and make my way home with knots in my stomach.


End file.
